


Safe Space in Your Arms

by Lunar_Bee



Category: Superna - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Adult Content, Adult Diapers, Adult baby, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, cgl, diaper lover, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Bee/pseuds/Lunar_Bee





	1. When will it end?

My hands tremble as I carry the platter of food to the table. It won't happen again. He wouldn't hurt me again. I set the food carefully onto the table. I hear the door unlock and I quickly finish setting the table. I make my way to the front room assuming the position that he likes me to be in. I stand feet together and my hands behind my back, my chest pushed out. The nipple clamps poking through the white blouse he picked out for me. He drops his bag by the door and walks towards me.

"Hello master, I have already served dinner for you and your friend."

I say as the other man walks through the door. My master tweaks the clamps and I have to bite my lip to stifle a whimper. 

"Good slut, go sit by my chair while my friend and I get comfortable."

I nod slightly walking quickly to the table, kneeling on the floor next to his chair. I hear shuffling and general chatter from the two men. My hands rest gently on my thighs though I want to suck my thumb. I feel my heart race as both the men sit down to eat. My master sets a plate of scraps on the floor. I wait patiently as they finish eating. My stomach growls with hunger as I look at the scraps. 

"You see she doesn't need to eat because of all the fat that is already on her." 

My master says as he jerks up the plate of scraps from in front of me. Making sure I'm watching as he throws it in the trash. The other man laughs at my pained expression. 

"May I use her to relieve myself? I've always wondered how much a slut could take."

The man says pulling on my hair roughly. My master grins sadistically. 

"Of course, she can and will take anything you do to her. Would you like to use the medical room, we can strap her down in there."

The man pulls me to my feet by my hair and tosses me to my master. I stumble as he catches me.

"Go to the medical room, strip, lay on the table spread eagle." 

I nod and make my way quickly to the medical room. I unbutton my blouse and tears well into my eyes. I throw the shirt into the hamper and I slip off my skirt. I through it into the hamper as well and wipe the tears out of my eyes quickly. I hop on to the table the coolness causing goosebumps to form over my skin. I lay my arms into the straps and my legs into the stir-ups. My heart pounds against my ribs. I want to run, scream, both. The men walk in, both completely naked. I turn my head away from them as they walk towards me. My master picks up a ball gag from the table and places it into my mouth. The other mans hands trail down my body, tugging on the nipple clamps roughly. I whimper loudly and receive a smack to my face in response. I turn my head to the ceiling and start to zone out. I have to or I won't survive very long. My mind wanders to a happier time to when I first met my master. He was sweet and caring and amazing. He let me express my little side. He let me be myself. I vaguely feel something penetrate me as my mind continues to wander. 

Sometime passes, I don't know how long or what happened. My master unstraps me from the table and walks out of the room. I sit up slowly my body screaming. I try to stand up but my legs give way to the weight of my body. I lay on the floor tears streaming down my face. I let it happen again. I should have stood up for myself. I let myself fall asleep on the floor tears still falling down my cheeks.


	2. The Woods

I wake up sometime later, My body aching not only from what happened but now from sleeping on the floor. I push myself up into a sitting position. I hear no noise as I make my way through the house. They must have left for the day. I need to get out of here, I can't live like this. I get in the shower slowly not looking in the mirror. The water rushes down my bruised and beaten body. I wash my hair and body quickly. I jump out quickly and dry myself off. I blow dry my short blonde hair. I grab a backpack putting everything I can think of into it. My clothes, my makeup, female hygiene products, my hair-bows. I pull on a bra and underwear and a tee shirt and jeans. My body aches as I throw the backpack onto my back. I quickly write a note on a piece of lined paper. 

'Dear Ex Master, 

Do not come to find me. I'm tired of being abused and hurt by you and your friends. I didn't agree to any of this. I thought that it was going to be you and I. I thought I could be little around you. I thought I could express myself around you. All you wanted was a robotic slut. I can't be that any longer. I am so scared of you. I don't love you anymore.

Goodbye.'

I lay the paper on the table by the door as I slip on my shoes. I pick the lock on the door quietly as I've been trying to for months. The lock gives way and I open the door giving the house one last look before stepping out into the winter air. I hurry off into the woods surrounding the house on foot as I take out my wallet. I've been stealing money from him for months. Little by little. I count the money quickly and realize I have over a thousand dollars saved up. I snap the wallet closed and stuff it back into my pocket. Where do I go? I haven't been out of that house in a while. I don't know where anything is. I feel my chest tighten up as I walk quickly, farther away from the house. I don't know where anything is. What if I never find a way out? What if he finds me? I can't go back there. I can't live with him anymore. What if I freeze to death? What if I get lost in these woods and never find my way out? I lean up against a large oak tree, my breath caught in my throat. No I can do this. I can find somewhere to go. I start walking again and focus on my breathing. 

I walk for I don't know how long. Until the sun sets. I sit down in a forest clearing, panting from exhaustion. I have to rest or something. I find a small bed of moss and I lay down on it using my backpack as a pillow. My eye close as I think about the fact that I'm free. I'm finally free. 

The sun shines bright in my eyes as I wake up the next morning. I sit up slowly stretching as I look around. The clearing is littered with small animals. Bunnies, Deer, Squirrels. I gasp and marvel at the beauty of the nature around me. A small white bunny hops closer to me its nose twitching ever so slightly. I smile lightly pulling a small oat breakfast bar out of my bag. I offer the bunny a small bite and it takes it ever so carefully, running off quickly. I stand up swinging the backpack over my shoulder. My thoughts have calmed over the night. I walk at a brisk pace through the woods. No noise of a city can be heard through the thick woods. How many days will I have to walk? I eat the rest of the oat breakfast bar storing it in my bag. I hear a rustling behind me. My mind panics as I whirl around only to be met with a fawn. Only a curious baby fawn. I smile slightly as the fawn moves ever closer. The fawn approaches me cautiously. I stretch out a hand towards the fawn and they met me in the middle. The fawns hair's so soft. They push against my hand lightly letting me pet them as I start to walk again. I've always been so fond of animals and the outdoors. I loved being in the woods. A cold chill runs through me as I draw my coat around me. The fawn moves closer to me. They're probably cold too. I rub their back trying to help them stay warm as well. We walk for miles together before my stomach gives huge growl. I look down at my pudgy stomach deciding that I don't need anything but the fawn nudges me. I groan and rummage around in my backpack pulling out two apples as we come to a stop. I hand one of the apples to the fawn and then start eating one as well. The fawn munches away happily. I wish I could be that carefree but I have to watch what I eat. I need to lose this weight. I poke at the fat on my stomach. My master was right. I am fat enough that I don't need to eat anything. I eat all of the apple feeling it all in my stomach. The fawn looks at me curiously and I sigh sitting down on a stump near by. The morning chill has worn into a mid day warmth. The fawn has long since wandered off but I don't mind. The quietness of the forest is comforting. I pull out a small sketch book and a pencil and start drawing the forest around me. I never had much time to draw while in my masters 'care' if you can call it that. Before that I drew all the time. I drew the most mundane things but they gave me greatest pleasure. I draw the trees and the flora. By the time I complete the drawing dusk has fallen on the forest and the chill has gotten worse. I take cover from the cold in a small cave huddling into myself for warmth.

This goes on for days even weeks. Drawing and walking through the woods by day and trying to find somewhere warm by night to sleep. I don't know how long its been but its been awhile before I stumble into a clearing that holds a cabin. Parked out front is an all black impala. Do I dare knock on the door?


	3. Do I Dare Knock?

Do I dare knock on the door? I don't dare. What if they are like my master? I hide behind a tree and slide down onto the forest floor. My first interaction with someone could be right around the corner but I can't make myself go knock on the door. Plus that wouldn't be polite. You can't just walk up to someones house and knock on the door. The forest is too quiet and it feels like I'm suffocating. My chest tightens and my breathing is shallow. My hands grasp at my throat trying to get some relief but nothing is working. Foolish tears well up in my eyes as I hyperventilate. I can't just barge in. They could be like him. They could hurt me. A sob rips through my chest as the panic begins to worsen. I hear the door to the cabin open. I slap my hand over my mouth to keep from making a sound, though my breathing isn't helping. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Says a sweet as honey

I keep my mouth covered. I can't let them know I'm here. Flashes of my past invade my mind. I let out a whimper despite my efforts not to.

"Hey, it's okay. Are you hurt?" says the same voice

I press myself farther into the tree trying to hide myself. Tears stream down my face. The voice is deceiving, the sweet honey voice is deceiving me. That is how my ex master sounded. I can't, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't be here. I should run. I can't let this person find me. I can't breathe. I stand up quickly about to run but the world spins around me before going completely black.

"Dean! Dean!" 

Is the last thing I heard before I hit the ground.

~

My head throbs as I come to, vaguely aware that I'm laying on something soft. I gasp sitting up quickly looking around. 

"whoa whoa, it's okay take it easy."

I jerk to look towards the voice. Sitting in a chair opposite of the red couch I'm sitting on. The shaggy haired man leans towards me with his hand outstretched. I pull my knees to my chest, pushing back into the cushions of the couch. He backs off quickly taking notice of my reaction. 

"Are you hurt?" He asks gently 

I shake my head slowly as I look around the cabin. Am I inside that cabin. Is this the man that came outside? My mind rushes and I start to pick at my jacket sleeve. 

"My name is Sam, Sam Winchester. Whats' your name?"

I haven't heard my actual name in years. I shrug my shoulders slightly. 

"You don't know?"

I shake my head. My eyes dart around the cabin trying to take everything in. I need to get out, I can't stay here. 

"You passed out outside, how long have you been out there?"

I shake my head. I can't focus. My mind whirls. 

"It's okay, You're safe I swear." 

His voices calms me in a way I've never experienced before. I take a deep breath and look at the man more closely. The hazel eyes and the brown shoulder length hair. He has a kind face. A face that you can trust. He gives me a small smile. Why did he bring me inside? Why did he look outside?

"Can you speak?"

I shake my head quickly. I can but I can't right now. There is to much happening. I pull my knees tighter to my chest. Panic threatens to bubble up inside me as my eyes dart around the small cabin. My body shivers violently though I feel quite warm. 

"Hey its okay, Did something happen? Do you need anything?" 

I shake my head again trying to steady my breathing. He sits up in the chair scooting towards me slightly. My eyes dart around his frame quickly. 

"It'll be okay let me help you, it'll be okay."

The grip on my legs loosen and I sit up a bit.

"See it's okay I won't hurt you"

He slides into the floor at the table. He outstretches his hand toward me. I swing my legs over the edge of the couch looking at him curiously. Maybe he isn't like my master at all. His kind eyes watch me cautiously. My master would never do this for me. My master never took my panic seriously. His hand twitches slightly in midair. I slide to the edge of the couch my eyes trained on his hand. 

"It's okay, I promise." He says softly 

He smiles at me. His smile is warm, radiating, contagious even. I slide onto the floor on the opposite side of the table. His hand is mere inches from me. I reach out cautiously and touch his rough fingers. He doesn't move but lets me lead him. I set ours hands down on the table. I timidly look up into his eyes. His eye lid crinkle up into a grin. 

"See it's okay! I won't hurt you."

I nod slightly. My fingers find their way to my mouth and I begin to chew on my fingers, still nervous. I hear the door rattle and I gasp and jump up.

"No, no it's okay, It's just my brother."

I back up and fall back onto the couch pushing myself into the corner. No someone else. I cant do this, they're going to hurt me. Just like my master and his friends. I wrap my arms around my knees pulling them close to my chest. My chest tightens and my breathing shortens. I watches as the man, Sam, jumps up and walks over to the door. I put my hands over my head. Not again, i can't do this again. My heart pounds against my ribs.

"It's okay It's okay, It's my brother Dean. He won't hurt you either."

Sam says sitting down on the chair again. I glance up at the man who entered the cabin. A severe looking man with short cropped honey brown hair and smoky blue/green eyes. He looks at me bewildered. He looks kind but in a different way. Different from Sam. A tough and rough kind. My whole body gives a shiver. My breathing slows slightly as I look from one brother to the other. 

"See it's okay, no one here will hurt you. You're alright."

I sit up a bit as the men sit on the floor at the table. I slowly slide back onto the floor opposite of them. My fingers find their way back into my mouth chewing on them carefully. Sam stretches his hand out to me yet again. I take hold of his hand slowly examining his fingers. His hands are rough and scarred. I can't trust them yet. I can't let myself give in to the supposed safety of them. I can't let them pull me into a little head-space.


	4. Name

The men watch me curiously and wait for me to make a move. I chew on my finger fervently. They seem so nice. They seem kind and like they want to help me. Dean moves a bit closer to the table. 

"Are you hurt?" He asks softly

I shake my head. I am but I can't let them get me vulnerable like that. I can't let them.

"Can I see your hand?" He asks cautiously

I take my fingers out of my mouth and wipe them on my jacket before showing him my hand. He take a hold of it gently and smiles. 

"Good job, you're doing so well" 

I nod carefully as he continues to look at my hand. Sam smiles gently at the interaction. I shouldn't let them get in but yet I feel myself slipping. Weather it be exhaustion or the fact that I haven't had anyone being kind to me in so long but my mind slips. My lip begins to tremble as tears well up into my eyes.

"Hey, Hey, It's okay." Sam says gently 

I pull my hands away stuffing them into my mouth trying to self soothe. I want to be held but I can't let them. I can't. I..

All of a sudden I'm being scooped into someones lap. I turn into their chest sobbing. All the emotions all the fear and sadness bubbling to the surface. A large hand strokes my hair gently as another rubs my back. A midst the sobbing I can overhear the men talking.

"They're like Charlie and Ruby, Age regression. They probably haven't been able to regress in sometime judging by Their reaction to us. Something has happened to them." The rumbly voice says softly

I can't be this vulnerable but I feel like I'm locked inside my head. My little side taking over. They could still hurt me. They could take me back to my master. I'm bothering them. I'm an annoyance. Memories of the things I've endured float to the surface my little side forcing the emotions out into the open. Memories of the abuse while I was in little space. Soon enough my mind sinks into a flash back. 

~

My master and I are watching Alice in Wonderland. He cradles me in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder giggling and the characters on the screen. He rolls his eyes at me. His hands begin to stroke my thighs. I try to push his hand away but he continues to move up my leg. I push his hand away again and he slaps my hand.

"Stop moving slut. You want this."

I nod, my lip trembling.

"If you don't stop being a little bitch, I will leave. Stop crying." 

He starts to rub me through my underwear. I continue to watch the movie, or try to as he violates me. He moves my underwear aside and begins to finger me. Tears start to fall down my cheeks but he doesn't care. I hear him unzip his pants and push them down. He moves me onto his lap, shoving himself inside of me. I stuff my fingers in my mouth trying to keep myself quiet. He continues to violate me as the movie drones on. I don't want this but I don't want my master to leave. I don't want him to kick me out of the house. I can no longer focus on the beautiful movie that use to put me in little space instantly. He pulls my hair roughly leaving bruises on my hips as well. He relives himself inside of me after what seems like hours. The movie comes to a close as I practically run to the bathroom. 

~

I come to and realize I'm somewhere I don't recognize. 

"Hey it's okay. Come back out here. We're not going to hurt you I promise." says a voice I recognize  
Where am I? I don't remember I can't remember. My master is going to get me. He's going to hurt me. I don't recognize where I am. Cabin, I'm in a Cabin. Sam, Why do I know that name. He's helping me.

"Come on it's okay. It was a flashback, just a memory it won't hurt you." 

I nod even though he can't see me. Just a memory. Just a flashback it isn't real. He isn't here. 

"You're not in trouble I promise, nothing is wrong, it's okay." 

Why am I so comforted by that voice? Why can I trust that immediately? I'm not in trouble. I'm not hurt. Nothing is wrong. I look down at my body and realize I was scratching again. I haven't done this in forever. Blood drips down my arm because my nails were so sharp. I need help. I don't know what to do. I open the bathroom door carefully, tears still streaming down my face. I don't know how to ask for help. I'm met with the frame of Sam. He sighs in relief then notices I'm holding my arm.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

I nod slightly looking down. I can't believe I've done this to myself. 

"Can I see?" he asks softly motioning to someone beside the door

I nod trying to look by him. I hold out my arm carefully. He takes it gently in both his hands, examining it closely. 

"May I doctor on it a bit? I have some nice band aids we can use."

I nod smiling a bit. He leads me to a counter and sets me on top of it so that I'm eye level with him. Dean brings him a first aid kit looking upset about something. My smile falters slightly. 

"It's okay, he's just grumpy it isn't your fault." 

He cleans the wound carefully before wrapping it in gauze. I watch the way his brow furrows in concentration. The way the veins move underneath his skin. The way his eyes dilate while he focuses. He finishes wrapping it taping it down. He sighs in relief and stands back looking at me. 

"Any other boo boos?"

I shake my head lightly. I yawn and stretch lightly and he chuckles.

"Is someone sleepy?"

I nod again and smile. I feel so safe here. I feel so small. 

"Would you like me to carry you to the couch?" 

I shake my head. I can walk silly. I'm still big enough to walk. I hop down off the counter and wait for him to lead me back to the living room. I sit down on the couch while both the men bustle around the cabin. I wish I could remember my name. I really can't remember. The only names I've been called for the past three years were vile, horrible names. The movie Bambi is playing and as Bambi meets Flower I notice the clovers all around. The way they look so dainty and beautiful yet they are resilient and strong. Clover, I like that. I like that name. Sam sits down on the floor in front of the couch with a bunch of snacks. His hair is so pretty. I touch his hair lightly and he chuckles. 

"I wondered how long it would take before you wanted to play with my hair." 

I giggle softly playing with the strands of his hair. Dean walks by grabbing his keys and out the door he goes. I look at Sam confused.

"It's okay, he's going to get some groceries." 

I nod, I want to ask if Clover would be a good name. I don't know how though. 

"C-Clover?" I ask in almost a whisper

"What was that hun?" 

"C-Clover?" I ask a little louder 

"What about Clover?" 

"Name"

"You want Clover to be your name?"

I nod quickly smiling. He understood me! He chuckles softly.

"Alright, Clover it is." He says smiling


	5. Getting Comfortable

"Alright Clover it is." He says smiling

He runs his thumb over my hand that he's holding. I smile coming back to my normal mentality. I feel like he knows there's a change in me because he hesitates to continue holding my hand. I grip his hand lightly and he squeezes it back in response. I have never trusted someone so easily since my master, but with them. I've only known them for like a day and I have already trusted them with seeing my intimate side of me. I feel like I can speak to Sam now. To apologize for my behavior.

"I'm sorry.." 

The words come out in barely a whisper. 

"For what?" He says not looking at me

"I mean you don't even know me and I have had two full blown melt downs."

"We may not know each other personally but I've seen you and your, I'm assuming Ex, around in town. I knew something was off but, I could never get you by yourself to try to help. Then all of a sudden you found your way here." He pauses "I knew it was you even though I couldn't see you at first. Dean he knew as well." 

I nod slowly thinking. He had tried to help before now. My mind strained and I remember the concerned face every once in a while. His eyes that lingered on the cuts and bruises. I smile slightly. He tried to help me. He stands up looking down at me. 

"Well I'm thirsty, Would you like something to drink?"

I nod realizing how dry my throat is. I pull my bag over to myself as Sam goes into the kitchen. I rustle through my bag pulling out my sketch book and pencil. He comes back with a beer for himself and a water for me.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you water. I can get you something else though." He says smiling slightly 

"Water is fine, Sit." I say patting the couch cushion next to me

He plops down onto the couch and props his feet up on the table.

"May I?" I ask gesturing to the sketch book 

He nods eagerly. He watches T.V. as I sketch his body. I sit with the sketch book propped up on my knees. About an hour into sketching we hear a car pull up. 

"It's just Dean. He went to blow off some steam. He hates to see women, especially women who regress, be hurt like that."

I nod. Dean walks through the door setting his bag by the door. Sam gets up to greet him and I wave shyly. Dean smiles at me slightly before setting off toward the bathroom. Sam resumes his position on the couch and I start sketching again. The sun sets as I draw, casting a red glow on the cabin. I lean my head back stretching. Dean walks back into the main room of the cabin and sits on the floor in front of me. 

"How are you feeling?"I ask meekly 

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry I just walked out on you both. I didn't want to upset you more by getting mad." 

"It's okay Dean" Sam and I both say 

"Clover, You do need to process these things that happened to you. We have a therapist friend named Jody. Would it be okay if you went to talk to her?" Sam asks

No ones ever offered to get me therapy. I nod. It would be nice to talk to someone. To process these emotions. He smiles slightly. 

"Alright tomorrow we'll call her and see if we can set you up an appointment."

I nod yawning. Dean yawns right after me. 

"Alright it's time for bed. Clover do you want to sleep on the couch. Or we can sleep in here and you can have the bed."

"Uhh the couch is fine." I say smiling

"Do you need some clothes for bed? We've probably got a tee or something you can have."

"No its okay I brought some stuff." I say pulling my bag over and pulling out a P.J. set

"Alright good night Clover, If you need us you can come wake one of us up."

I nod as they get up to go to bed. I go to the bathroom and change into my P.J.'s. I come back and the men have put a pillow and blanket on the couch and a small stuffed animal rabbit. I grin pulling the stuffed animal to my chest. It's my favorite animal, I don't know how they know that but they do. They've been paying so close attention to me, taking care of me. I lay down on the couch. They care, which is scary. I'm not use to someone doing this for me. I cover up with the soft blanket. Vaguely I wonder where my Ex is right now. If he's looking for me, or if he's already moved on. I sigh lightly. I don't care. He can't hurt me anymore. My mind whisks me off to dream land as I think of the good that is yet to come. 

~

Dean hops into one of the beds in the bed room. 

"Dean what did you do when you left?" 

"Tried to find where he lives. I knew he had to be in the area but I couldn't find him." 

I nod slightly. He flips over going to sleep almost instantly. I get undressed quickly hopping into the other bed. I've never seen someone so hurt and abused. I wonder if They remember us at all. A few years ago we came to this area and met them at a bookstore. We knew they was hurt but they wouldn't talk about that. They talked about everything under the sun except that. We would go back to that book store daily and talk to them. Some days They were regressed others they was a normal twenty year old. I turn over in bed. Jody will help them, I'm sure. As my mind drifts into an uneasy sleep I hear them turn over in their sleep. They'll be okay. I know they will.


	6. We will protect you

I wake up to a loud crash in the kitchen. Dean and I bolt upright in our beds. Dean reaches for the gun on his night stand as I walk towards the door. I wave him down hearing quite sobs from the other room. 

"Its just Clover."

I open the door slowly to see the small frame sitting on the ground a bunch of cups laying around them. I rush over to them squatting next to them.

"I-I jus tried to get s-somethin to d-drink" They sniffle

I pick them up gently and set them on the couch. Dean picks up the cups quickly getting a small sippy cup and filling it with water. 

"D-don't hurt me, P-please I I d-didn't mean to drop them"

"Shh shh No one will hurt you. It was an accident."

I hold them in my arms carefully petting their hair. 

~ 

I sob into the strong chest holding my body. I don't want him to hurt me. After a few minutes my breathing slows and I calm down. It's okay they won't hurt me. Both Sam and Dean continue to stroke my hair and back. I sit up on Sams lap and Dean hands me the cup. I sip from it slowly. A few minutes later Dean pipes up.

"Clover we need to ask you something and its okay if you don't want to do this okay?"

I nod slowly my mind whirling. He takes a breath before speaking.

"We want to drive and find the place where you came from. We want to confront this monster of a man that did this to you. We need you to help us find the place. You won't have to go in, or even see this man if you don't want to. We want to help and we understand if you don't want to." 

He smiles at me gently. I know he's trying to help. I don't want to go I don't want my master to see me because he will get me to come back to him. I want them to confront him though. He needs to pay for what he did to me. I am not an object. I shouldn't be treated like one. Though my anxiety bites at me I nod carefully. Dean takes my hand in his looking at me very seriously.

"We won't let him hurt you. Right Sammy?" He say glancing at Sam 

Sam nods and runs his hand over my back. I nod again laying my head against Sams chest. 

"We'll leave tomorrow okay? For today we'll relax and get ready." Sam says his chest rumbling under my head

The rest of the day goes by very smoothly. We sit in the living room, me on the floor coloring at the table while Sam reads an article on his computer. Dean walks around the cabin generally cleaning and packing up stuff. I feel Dean sit down next to me.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asks gently

I hand him my sketch book and go back to my coloring page. 

~

They hand me their sketch book and I slide up on the couch next to Sam. I flip through the book carefully looking at the sketches careful not to tear them. There's nature pictures and beautiful starry night skies. After a while the sketches take a dark turn. Pictures of men with rows and rows of teeth surrounding a small frail looking person. Pictures of a man in a dark suit but his eyes are blacked out. Pictures of a person with bruises and cuts all over their body. A person suspended by hooks in the muscles on their back. The same man with the dark suit but with a row of teeth protruding from his mouth. I nudge Sam careful not to alert Clover. 

"You don't think..."

I nod quickly. He could be a vampire in a whole nest of them. They could be one. I stand up carefully grabbing a silver chain bracelet with an assorted charms of protection on it from the table next to the couch. Sam looks at me incredulously. 

"I need to know." I whisper

Clover hums gently as a sit down beside her. 

"Clover can I see your arm for a minute?"

They look at me curiously before holding out their arm. I wrap the bracelet around their tiny wrist and they look up at me. I breath a sigh of relief has nothing happens.

"For me?" They ask softly

"It will protect you okay? If someone ever scares you all you have to do is hold that arm up and yell okay? You scream as loud as you can and someone, Sam, I, Or one of our friends will come and get you. These charms protect you okay?" 

She nods happily before practically jumping into my arms. Sam chuckles to himself stroking her head softly. She'll be safer this way. This will help protect her from whatever awaits tomorrow.


	7. The Plan

I wake up the next morning bright and early. The sun barely peeking over the horizon. I sit up to find Dean still snoring lightly in his bed. I make my way into the kitchen believing that Clover is still asleep. I set up the coffee pot for a full pot. I go to make a small breakfast before I hear a strange noise in the bathroom. I pad over to the door holding my ear up to it. I hear Clover using our buzz clippers. I open the door slightly to see her hair all over the floor and tears streaming down her face.

"You need some help?" I ask quietly

~

I jump at the rumbly voice that breaks my concentration. Tears stream down my face. I nod holding out the clippers for Sam to take. He takes it gently from me our hands grazing. He stands behind me brushing some of the blonde hair off my back. He helps me turn my hair into a mohawk.

"Can I ask why you wanted to do this?"

"I don't want my master to recognize me."

"He isn't your master. Do you understand me?" He says turning me to face him "No one is your master except you. No one is allowed to dominate you without your consent. No one is allowed to touch you without your consent. Do you understand me?"

I nod not looking at him, tears welling in my eyes. No one has told me that before. No one has given that power to me. He grazes my cheek with his fingers.

"It's okay to be scared Clover. It's okay that you aren't use to this. We, Dean and I, we want to help you not to be scared anymore. We want you to have the power in your hands."

A smile graces my lips and I crash into his strong chest, mumbling thank you over and over again. He runs his fingers through my short hair brushing the stray hairs from my neck. I lay my head against his chest smiling as tears still stream down my face though they're for a different reason now. 

"Do you want to get in the shower now? I'll go make breakfast while you do."

I nod slowly. I do need a shower. He helps me sweep up the hair on the floor before going to make breakfast. I strip off my clothes carefully not looking at myself in the mirror. I don't want to see my scars or the marks my mas..I mean that man put on me. I slip into the shower and close the curtain. The warm water runs over my body as I hum to myself. These men are so sweet. I don't think they would ever want to hurt me. I wash my hair and body quickly before stepping out and wrap a towel around myself. I dry off quickly before putting on a new tee shirt and jeans. My nose picks up the scents of pancakes and bacon and I hear the men talking in the other room. 

"Dean I'm hesitant about bringing her with us. She's terrified. What if she runs off and we can't find her."

"She won't run off I swear that to you. She trusts us and for good reason."

I enter the kitchen sitting down with my legs in the rickety chair. A plate of food is placed in front of me. Perfectly browned pancakes and crispy bacon. I look from Dean to Sam and back again. Sam sits down in a chair opposite of me.

"It's okay, You need your strength hun. We're going to be out and about a lot and you haven't eaten much since you've been here." 

I nod pulling the plate to myself and cutting up the pancakes eating them greedily. My body starts to go into a binge mode but before long I'm out of food. I feel the food heavy in my stomach but I can't purge now. Not after Sam spent so long making this food. I look at Sam and smile as he cleans up the dishes. I stand up making my way to the couch trying to calm my nerves as the impending doom that I'll have to come face to face with this monster weighs on me. Dean sits next to me on the couch throwing his arm around me gently. 

"It'll be okay Clover. We won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, no, WE promise that and like I said yesterday that bracelet will protect you okay?" 

I nod laying my head on his shoulder and he rubs my arm slowly.

"Alright are we ready?" Sam asks coming around the couch to face us

"As we're going to be." Dean says standing up and helping me up

Dean slings a few bags over his shoulders and Sam helps me put my back pack with all my belongings in it on my back. We walk out to the black impala, Dean placing his bags in the trunk. Sam opens the back door for me and I slide into the car, the cool leather smooth against my back. Dean hops into the drivers side and slams the door shut while Sam sits in the passenger side. Dean pulls out of the drive way making his way down the road. After about an hour of twists and turns we arrive at the gated in mansion of my captor. Dean pulls off the road and turns off the car. He turns around in his seat to face me and Sam.

"Now this part will be tricky okay? We need you to get him to open the gates and let us inside. So what we're going to do is let you drive up to the gate." Dean say stepping out of the car

"They won't hurt you. We'll be right here okay?" Sam says

I nod the panic evident in my body. Sam steps out of the car as well opening the door for me. I slip out of the car my body shaking. Dean and Sam get into the back slumping down into the floor board. I sit in the front seat my hands white knuckling the steering wheel. It'll be okay. They won't let me get hurt. I crank up the car quickly. I try to keep my breathing steady as I drive up to the gate. I turn to look at the camera beside the car a small screen flashes on.

"Sir, I-I made a mistake. I'm home. P-please sir I can't live without you." I say automatically

I've had to recite this a few times before when I've done something wrong and he's kicked me out of the house in the freezing cold. His face appears on the small screen and he smiles a toothy grin.

"I knew you would be back my darling." He says as the gate swings open "Come to me"

I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat. Tears cascade over my cheeks as I drive forward. I see the mansion doors open and he walks out as I drive up the drive way.

"H-he's outside, W-what do I do? I-I can't.." 

My breath hitches in my throat. I feel a hand on my side. Deans hand.

"It's okay we're here. We won't let him hurt you. Just pull the car up to him. You'll have to get out and greet him. You can do this. We're right here. Remember your bracelet. He can't hurt you." He whispers softly but quickly as we approach the front of the mansion

I put the car in park and try to take a deep breath before stepping out of the car. 

"You've changed since you've been gone. You cut your hair. you know I liked it better with some...length." He says the last part weaving his fingers through my hair

My lip trembles as I keep my bracelet hidden from him. He holds me by my hair, forcing me inside. Tears start to stream down my cheeks as he shuts the door behind me. My body seems to slip back into the routine of before. I kneel at the entrance waiting on some form of instruction from him. I sniffle quietly wiping my eyes on the back of my hand. 

"Get up. Go to the living room."

I walk to the living room slowly and I hear shouting from outside. I peek out of the window and see that they have found Sam and Dean. I whimper as I'm pulled from the window roughly. 

"You thought I wouldn't check. You come back in some random car and you thought I wouldn't check. God you really are a stupid bitch."

He grabs me by the hair pulling me into the main hall where I see Sam and Dean tied up. I sob as I notice the blood dripping from Sams nose and the bruise already forming around Deans eye. My master whispers a command in my ear.

"Go to the medical room. Strip and lay on the bed. We're going to show your little friends here how much fun we can have." 

I feel myself already going under his control. I walk calmly to the medical room. My mind going numb. He's going to hurt me in front of two people who actually care about me. He's going to show them what he's done to me. I hear muffled screaming of Sam and Dean as they struggle to get free. I strip down to my bare for as I notice the empty blood bag and the needles. Yet again they're going to harvest my blood and abuse me. I let out a whimper as I lay down on the cold medical table. For the first time I prayed, and summoned whom ever I cant think of, grasping the silver bracelet and sobbing. Nothing is working. The door opens and they throw Sam and Dean into the room. They both land face first because their hands are bound. I pull my knees to my chest trying to hide myself from them. I don't want them to see me like this. Dean has tears in his eyes despite his usually hard exterior. Someone please I need help anyone. Panicked breaths leave my throat as my master walks over to the edge of the table. There's a loud crash outside and some of the servants leave to see what it is. When they don't return my master hooks up the blood bag to me and I whimper in pain. He straps me down so that I can't move and takes Sam and Dean and the people holding with him out of the room. What seems like hours pass until the huge blood bag is full and my body feels weak. Crashes and bangs can be heard from outside but I can't even lift my head let alone try to get free. My master enters the room blood spattered on his face and his eyes wild. He slams the door locking it behind him. 

"What the fuck did you do you bitch? Who the fuck is that?!?" He says pointing to the door

I look up at him silently. He walks over to me briskly and grabs me by the chin.

"I'm going to fuck you up for this." He growls into my ear

I hear him unzip his pants as I lay there to weak to move. He shoves my legs open slapping me across my privates. I whimper tears forming in my eyes. Loud bangs ring out on the door as he squats down in front of me. He begins to shove his fingers inside me violently pressing against my most sensitive spots. Dispite myself I begin to get wet. I must enjoy this. My breathing doesn't slow and I begin to hyperventilate as he violates me. My vision starts to go blurry as the door suddenly bursts open. My master stands up barring his rows of teeth at whom ever it is.

"Hello there." Says the figure 

"W-who the hell are you?" My master says panic evident in his voice 

"I'm an Angel of the Lord" The gravely voice says before slicing my masters head off in one fell swoop


End file.
